He's still My Brother (Bhs Indonesia)
by Deanloves
Summary: Setelah Dean meninggal dibunuh oleh Metratron, Sam mencari jalan untuk menghidupkan kakaknya kembali. Spoiler to SPN 9x23 - pure fiction - my version of SPN 10x1 whatever the tittle that will be


**Spoiler to SPN 9x23 - pure fiction, based on TV serial Supernatural - my version of SPN 10x1 whatever the tittle that will be**

**Sinopsis :**

Dean dengan kekuatan 'Mark Of Cain' dan senjata "First Blade" mencoba membunuh Metatron yang telah menyakiti semua yang disayanginya. Kevin meninggal karena hasutan Metatron pada Gadreel yang merasuki tubuh adiknya dan Cas yang kehilangan kekuatan malaikatnya. Tapi Metatron jauh lebih lihai. Ia sempat menghujamkan "Belati Malaikatnya'nya pada Dean, tepat Sam datang untuk membantunya. Terlambat, Dean telah terluka parah dan meninggal di pelukan adiknya.

**Setting : **

Setelah Dean dibunuh Metatron dan meninggal di pelukan adiknya. Sam membawa pulang ke bunker jasad kakaknya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur Dean.

**"****YOU ARE STILL MY BROTHER "**

Sam duduk sendiri dalam kegelapan. Segelas Scotch masih di tangannya, menemaninya dalam kehampaan. Matanya nyalang. Jantungnya masih belum berdetak normal. Ia tak dapat berpikir. Ia masih tak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Terasa seperti mimpi dan masih sangat menyakitkan. Membaringkan jasad kakakmu di tempat tidurnya sendiri, sangatlah menyakitkan. Ia tahu Dean sangat menyayangi kamarnya, dan pastinya Dean ingin terus berbaring di sana. Melihat kakakmu terluka sangatlah menyakitkan. Tapi yang paling menyakitkan adalah melihat kakakmu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di depan matamu.

Sesak masih terasa. Ia tak bisa mengenyahkan wajah babak belur dengan mata tertutup dan terlihat seperti yang sedang tertidur lelap. Bukan, Dean tidak sedang tidur. Dean sudah pergi. Metatron membunuhnya. sekarang Sam benar benar seorang diri. Nggak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia tidak bisa membiarkannya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan kakaknya meninggal. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Sam berlari kembali ke kamar tempat kemarin ia mengurung Dean. Altar sesajen masih ada di sana, di lantai kamar. Sesajen yang Dean gunakan untuk memanggil Crowley. Dan sekarang Sam harus melakukannya lagi. Ia tahu, ini bukan cara yang baik, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus mencobanya. Apapun akibatnya nanti.

"Brengsek, Crowley, kau harus menolongku…., kau akan mengeluarkan Dean dari sana, atau aku bersumpah, aku yang akan melakukannya….."

*****SPNSPNSPN****

_ "__Aku menolongmu, Sam, aku menghidupkanmu lagi. Tidakkah kau mengerti itu ?"_

_ "__Bukan, kau bukan menolongku, Dean. Tapi kau menolong dirimu sendiri. Kau yang tidak ingin sendiri. Kau yang tidak bisa hidup seorang diri. Jadi kau akan melakukan apapun, selama bukan kau yang terluka."_

_Sebuah kalimat yang menghenyakkan dan menggores hati kakaknya. _

_ "__Baiklah, jujurlah, jika dalam keadaan yang sama, dan aku yang sekarat…, kau akan melakukan hal yang sama, kan, kau akan menolongku?"__kedua mata hijau kakaknya memandangnya lekat, mengharapkan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama dengannya._

_ "__Nggak, dalam keadaan yang sama, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama,…"_

_ Kalimat berikutnya yang sangat menusuk hati kakaknya_

Konfrontasi itu terus terngiang di telinga Sam. Jika ia dapat menarik kembali ucapan itu, ingin sekali ia menariknya. Sam tahu ucapan itu adalah yang terburuk yang pernah ia ucapkan pada kakaknya saat mereka bertengkar. Setelah semua yang sudah dilakukan Dean untuknya; menolongnya berulang kali, melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya hidup kembali dan melindunginya dengan seluruh hidupnya, itukah balasannya? Kalimat '_Dalam keadaan yang sama, aku tidak akan melakukannya.' _ Tentu saja, kalimat yang tidak ingin Dean dengar. Dan yea…, Sam sangat menyesalinya.

Jujur, Sam tidak sungguh-sungguh mengucapkan itu semua. Ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti hati kakaknya. Tapi saat itu Sam sangatlah marah. Dean mengizinkan adiknya dirasuki malaikat residivis agar dapat menghidupkan Sam kembali, di saat Sam sudah siap untuk mati. Dan karena tahu Sam tidak akan menyukainya, Dean mengelabuinya dengan menggunakan wajah Dean untuk membujuknya. Itu sangat menyedihkan dan melecehkan. Sam sudah merasa letih dengan segala yang dilakukan Dean untuk menghidupkan dirinya kembali. Dan apa hasilnya setelah ia hidup kembali dengan malaikat residivis merasukinya? Yang ada hanyalah masalah dan masalah baru yang datang beruntun. Kevin, pembawa pesan Tuhan yang seharusnya menjadi lindungan mereka, tewas di tangan malaikat residivis yang merasukinya. Sam dapat melihat tanganya membunuh Kevin, tapi tidak bisa melawannya. Semuanya harus berakhir. Suatu saat nanti, Dean harus melepaskannya pergi. Menerima dengan ikhlas saat Death menjemput adiknya. Tapi tidak, Dean tidak pernah ikhlas menerima. Ia terlalu menyayangi adiknya.

Tentu saja, Sam juga sangat menyayangi Dean. Seumur hidupnya, ia memperhatikan kakaknya, dan mencoba menyerupai kakaknya. Sam rela mati untuk Dean. Dan sekarang ia rela melakukan apapun untuk dapat menghidupkan kakaknya kembali. Asalkan Dean kembali di sampingnya. Tidak peduli apapun akibatnya. Mudah-mudahan masih ada keajaiban di sana. Kau percaya akan keajaiban ?

Sam tersadar dengan langkah kaki pelan, dan tercium bau belerang. Ia bersiaga langsung dengan mengeluarkan 'Belati Iblis'- nya. Hanya dirinya yang ada bunker ini dan jasad kakaknya di kamarnya.

Dan Sam harus terpaku dengan sosok itu.

"Heya, Sammy …., aku kembali ….," sosok yang sangat ia inginkan hidup kembali, berdiri tegak di hadapannya, tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Dean !?" serta merta menghambur ke pelukan Dean, dan memeluknya erat. "Kau kembali!?" tanpa dapat menahan kelegaannya. Dean hidup kembali. "Bagaimana_" tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan aroma sulfur yang kini semakin terasa menyengat. Sam langsung melepaskan pelukannya, dan memandangi kakaknya dengan curiga.

"Dean ….?"

Dean masih tersenyum, lalu mengedipkan mata. Saat itu juga kedua mata hijau indahnya berganti berwarna hitam pekat.

Sam terhenyak mundur. "Kau ? Siapa kau !?" serunya marah. Berani sekali ada Iblis merasuki kakaknya.

Dean mengedipkan matanya, dan sepasang mata hijau indah itu kembali di sana.

"Ini aku, Dean, kakakmu," Dean menyahut dengan tenang.

"BUKAN!" tidak mungkin Sam akan percaya.

"Percayalah, dia Dean. Dia tetap Dean…," sebuah suara beraksen Skotlandia muncul dengan tenang.

Sam menoleh padanya penuh kemarahannya yang masih ditahannya, "Crowley !? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada kakakku !?"

"Hey, kau yang meminta bantuanku, kan ?" Crowley mencoba mengingatkan.

"Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk membawa Dean keluar dari Neraka, bukan menjadikannya sama sepertimu!" kekesalan Sam sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Yea? Tapi ingat, kau tidak akan selalu dapat yang kau inginkan, Moose," Crowley menyahut tenang, senyum simpul tersungging di sana.

"Brengsek, kau, Crowly!" pekik Sam semakin marah.

"Sammy, cukup! Hentikan !" seru Dean setengah kesal.

Sam mendengus marah, "Jangan panggil aku Sammy !"

"Kenapa? Aku masih kakakmu. Hanya Dean, kan, yang boleh memanggilmu Sammy…," Dean tersenyum simpul.

"Kau bukan kakakku. Kau bukan Dean!"

"Kenapa? Karena aku kini bermata ini," Dean memunculkan kembali kedua mata hitam pekatnya, dan mengembalikan mata hijaunya lagi.

"Hentikan!" pekik Sam marah.

"Cain yang merubahnya, bukan aku," sela Crowley. Tidak akan berakhir berdebatan dua kakak beradik ini.

Sam terhenyak, dan memandang Crowley, meminta penjelasan.

"Saat Cain memberikan tanda itu pada Dean, ia tidak hanya memberikan kekuatan untuk menggunakan 'First Blade' tapi juga memberikan sebagian dari dirinya. Cain adalah prajurit iblis. Dia Iblis. Jadi di dalam tubuh kakakmu telah membawa jiwa iblis sejak pertama ia membawa tanda itu. Dan membunuh Abaddon adalah pemicunya. Kakakmu tidak bisa melawan hasrat untuk membunuh. Juga amarah yang tidak dapat ia kendalikan. Kau tahu makhluk apa yang memiliki sifat itu. Kami! Iblis! Jadi saat jiwa manusia itu lepas dari raganya, yang tersisa adalah jiwa iblisnya. Dan itu yang ada di dalam tubuh kakakmu sekarang. Dean tetap Dean, tapi tidak lagi sebagai manusia, tapi sebagai Iblis," penjelasan yang sangat gamblang dan detail.

Sam terkatup tak percaya. Penjelasan yang sangat tidak ingin ia dengar dan terima. Ditengoknya Dean. Dia masih tersenyum yang sama. Senyum renyah Dean yang ia kenal.

Dean mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Sudah kubilang, aku tetap Dean, kakakmu, Sam."

Sam masih terpaku. Tidak ingin mempercayainya.

"Nggak …, nggak mungkin. Kau tidak bisa jadi iblis, Dean, KAU TIDAK BOLEH JADI IBLIS!" pekiknya marah. Tidak akan pernah dalam hidupnya membiarkan Dean menjadi iblis.

"TERSERAH!" Dean memekik lebih marah tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Sam. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Meng-exorcise-ku!? Mengenyahkanku ?" dengan nada menantang, "SILAHKAN!" matanya tajam berkilat kilat menatap Sam, sama seperti jika Dean marah dan kesal.

Sam tak dapat menahannya lagi, diacungkannya 'Belati Iblis' dan siap menghunuskannya pada Dean.

"Kau bunuh dia, selamanya kakakmu tidak akan kembali," seru Crowley mencoba memperingatkan.

Sam tidak mendengarnya dan tetap menghunuskan belatinya pada Dean.

Dean bergeming di tempat. Ia bisa saja menghilang dengan kekuatan iblis yang dimilikinya. Tapi tidak. Ini Sam yang dihadapinya. Adiknya. Ia ingin melihat sampai mana Sam mampu membunuh kakaknya sendiri.

Dan benar, tepat pada waktunya, Sam terhenti saat ujung belati itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari dada. Di tempat yang sama saat Metatron menghujamkan 'Belati Malaikat' padanya.

HOSH HOSH HOSH !

Nafas Sam memburu penuh emosi. Matanya hijau muda adiknya memandang dalam matanya. Dean yakin, jika ia berani mengganti matanya menjadi hitam kembali, Sam tidak akan ragu menusukkan belati itu padanya. Tidak, tidak akan ia lakukan. Dia harus tetap bersama Sam. Bagaimanapun juga, Sam tetap adiknya.

Dean menunggu beberapa saat. Dan tanpa diminta, Sam menjatuhkan belatinya ke lantai, dan kepalnya tersungkur di pundak Dean. Isak terdengar di sana.

"Maafkan, aku ….."

Dean terdiam sesaat. Ditengoknya Crowley.

"Crowley, bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua, sebentar ?" pintanya sopan.

Crowley terdiam sesaat, dan dalam sekejap mata ia menghilang dari sana.

Ada untungnya dia baru saja menjadi Iblis, sehingga ia masih memilki jiwa kemanusiaanya. Disentuhnya pundak adiknya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kamu lakukan, Sam, semua sudah terjadi, tidak ada yang bisa ditarik kembali."

Sam menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Dean dan mundur beberapa langkah, dengan mengusap air matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menjadi Iblis, Dean…," mata Sam sudah merah.

Dean menghela nafas pasrah, "Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Ini semua kesalahanku. Aku yang membuat semua ini terjadi. Aku penyebab kekacauan ini. Dari awal sudah salahku. Mengizinkan Gadreel merasukimu, tidak bisa menolong Kevin saat Gadreel membunuhnya, meminta 'Tanda Cain' dan paling utama, mengejar Metatron seorang diri. Dipikir-pikir, seharusnya aku membiarkan dirimu ikut. Ah jangan… jangan…, jangan…, nanti kamu bisa yang terbunuh, lagi…., Aku tidak bisa melihatmu terluka lagi_" Dean terkekeh ringan.

"Hentikan!" Sam memekik tertahan. "Cukup dengan kalimat itu. Kamu yang selalu melakukan apapun untuk melindungi dan menghidupkanku kembali, tak peduli apa akibatnya."

Dean terdiam. "Seperti yang kubilang. Kesalahanku, kebodohanku."

Sam menarik nafas, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. Rasa sakit, sesal dan kecewa.

Dean memandang adiknya.

"Sam, kenapa kau lakukan itu ?" tanyanya pelan.

Sam mendongak. "Melakukan apa ?"

"Meminta bantuan Crowley untuk menghidupkanku kembali."

"Karena…, aku tahu kau akan pergi ke neraka, dan hanya Crowley yang bisa mengeluarkanmu dari neraka."

Dean terdiam. "Maksudku, kenapa kau menolongku? Kenapa kau ingin aku hidup kembali ?"

Sam menarik nafas dalam-dalam semakin menahan rasa sesalnya.

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas ini ?"

"Tidak, aku ingin membahasnya," Dean bersikukuh. "Setelah kau mengatakan, tidak akan menolongku dalam keadaan sekarat atau apapun juga."

Sam terkatup. "BAIKLAH, AKU BOHONG! Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu. Kau kakakku, dan aku rela melakukan apapun juga untuk menolongmu, untuk menghidupkanmu kembali! PUAS!" sakit rasanya jika diingatkan kembali dengan ucapan itu. "Aku tidak bisa melihatmu mati, Dean. Tidak bisa."

Dean terdiam.

"Jadi kau tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat saudaramu sekarat? Bagaimana rasanya melihat saudaramu meninggal di pelukanmu? Bagaimana rasanya melihat saudaramu terbujur kaku, sementara seharusnya ia masih bisa bersamamu lagi?"

Sam mengangguk dengan paniknya, "IYA! Jangan lakukan ini, Dean…, kumohon…."

Dean terdiam, lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kita impas."

Sam menghela nafas lega.

"Tetap tidak akan merubah apa-apa, kau sudah menjadi Iblis sekarang," ucap Sam lirih.

Dean terdiam.

"Mungkin aku Iblis, tapi aku tetap kakakmu. Kau tahu tugas utama seorang kakak ?"

Sam harus mengangguk, "Menjaga dan melindungi adiknya."

Dean mengangguk puas. "Dan itu yang akan kulakukan."

Sam terdiam. Entah apa yang bisa ia katakan lagi.

Dean menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku harus pergi."

"Mau ke mana ?" Sam dengan curiga.

"Melakukan sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan Iblis lakukann."

"Apa ?"

"Entahlah, Crowley yang akan mengajarkanku," Dean nyengir.

"Huh ?" Sam tidak mengerti.

"Ok, panggil aku saja, kapanpun kau mau," dengan tersenyum renyah. "Oh, jangan lupa, selipkan foto 'baby' dan pie, ya, di sesajennya."

"Dean…" Sam mengerang jengah. Tidak percaya ia akan mendengarkan ini.

"Kau tahu, Sammy? Ng…, aku masih boleh memanggilmu Sammy, kan?" dengan menyeringai nakal.

Sam tidak menyahut.

Dean memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya, "Sebenarnya kau sangat beruntung. Ada Malaikat dan Iblis yang akan menjagamu. Eh, ngomong-ngomong di mana Castiel?"

"Entahlah," dengan datar.

Dean terdiam, lalu mengangguk. Ia siap untuk menghilang pergi, tapi ia tersadar ia tidak dapat melakukannya,

"Kenapa tidak bisa ?" Dean terheran.

Sam memeriksa sekeliling Dean dengan matanya, dan menyadari Dean berdiri di tengah 'Jebakan Iblis' tepat di kakinya.

Dean memandang Sam menunggu.

Sam diam, tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Sammy …. Lepaskan aku …." pinta Dean pelan membujuk.

Sesaat Sam masih diam, sebelum akhirnya dengan 'Belati Iblis'nya ia mengerik garis lingkaran Jebakan Iblis, hingga garisnya terputus.

Dean tersenyum sopan, "Terima kasih," seraya melangkah keluar.

Sam masih belum berucap.

"Jangan khawatir, Sam, aku masih tetap kakakmu. Kakakmu yang selalu menetapi janjinya," dengan senyum sungging terakhirnya, Dean menghilang dari hadapan Sam dalam kedipan mata.

Sam harus menarik nafas dalam-dalam mengontrol emosinya. Tidak, tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Dean menjadi Iblis. Ia harus mengembalikan Dean menjadi manusia lagi. Tak peduli apapun akibatnya.

"CASSS!"

**TBC or THE END ? hehehehee**


End file.
